


Poison Candy

by Eline (Sans_Souci)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Fingering, Experimentation, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Homework, Kink Meme, Manipulation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teenagers, didn't get done again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_Souci/pseuds/Eline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzaku's supposed to be watching Luluko. She may or may not be manipulating him as he watches. Gender-swapped Lulu. Reformatted for AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison Candy

**Author's Note:**

> R2 Spoilers! Kink-meme request for Luluko licking a lollipop suggestively and Suzaku’s imagination going into overdrive in R2 when he’s supposed to be watching her. Now, there’s a plot in here somewhere . . .
> 
> *checks again*
> 
> Eh, nope. It’s pretty much just porn.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

“Operation Valentine’s Day Love-Love Candy was a success!” Milly declared as they trooped into the main meeting room in the Student Council Clubhouse.

The Student Council had been handing out lollipops and candy as part of the Valentine’s Day Dance promotional drive. Despite their best efforts and all the conscripts that Milly’s influence could garner, there was still one basket full of the sweets left over.

“Since it was a success, Ms. President, may I suggest that we get the rest of the day off?” Luluko asked wearily. “ _Some_ of us have homework to finish.”

“You reap the rewards of skipping classes!” Milly said cheerfully, stepping into the other girl’s personal space with mayhem in mind. 

Slipping out of reach with the ease of practice--lots and lots of practice--Luluko sighed. 

“Actually, I have homework to finish too,” Suzaku pointed out. “There seems to be a lot of things to catch up on.”

“That’s because the school was closed for months while the campus was being rebuilt,” Shirley said. “We’re all trying to catch up.”

“Study break, Ms. President!” Even Rivalz, Milly’s devoted slave, was feeling the pressure.

Faced with a possible mutiny in the ranks, Milly magnanimously let them off for the afternoon. With varying degrees of relief and long-suffering sighs, the Student Council members downed their baskets and took up their books.

Rivalz passed the last basket of candy around, claiming that they needed the sugar for “brain fuel”.

Suzaku declined a lollipop and bent back over his books. He was ostensibly back to pursue his studies, but he had been observing his target for the past few weeks, searching for any signs that her memory had returned.

But in the space of time that he had been observing her, Luluko had seemed . . . unchanged. She performed her tasks dutifully as Vice-President, carrying out every of Milly’s extravagant schemes one after another with her usual efficiency. She took every opportunity to skip Physical Education and dodge her exasperated teacher. Rolo had reported nothing out of the ordinary at home, where she liked to sleep in most days, kept everything anally neat and stuffed her younger brother with food because “growing boys needed the calories”.

Nothing out of place. And yet . . . 

Uneasy with the situation, Suzaku was covertly observing her while Rolo went out on a field trip with his form.

She appeared normal. Almost as though she had never been leading a double life as a terrorist. Just a rather bored schoolgirl, toying with a lollipop stick as she doodled in the margins of her--

Suzaku pulled up short. When had she taken the candy? Somewhere between Shirley pondering if one more would affect her appetite for dinner and Rivalz tearing his hair out over calculus?

He had been distracted. So distracted that the figures he had written on the paper in front of him made no sense. Watching her, on the other hand, was causing him a new set of problems entirely.

She had been licking the artificially-coloured candy--shaped like a heart in accordance with Milly’s designs. Then she had popped it into her mouth as she brought another book out. The little white stick was bobbing up and down, then in and out as Luluko wrote an essay.

Her lips were probably soft--

_Where had that thought come from?_

The same place where all the thoughts about her lips came from, apparently. Suzaku realised that he was focused on her mouth.

It was the damned lollipop. It drew the eye as it slide in and out from between her lips. He gritted his teeth silently as he pushed aside the thought of those lips wrapped around something else.

“Suzaku, loan me your calculator! Oi!” Rivalz had apparently been trying to get his attention for the past minute or so. Ah, right, he supposed to be acting _normal_.

“Uh, all right. Whatever happened to yours?”

“Would you believe I loaned it to the President yesterday and she forgot to give it back?”

Suzaku could believe it. Leaving Rivalz to pour his woes of calculus into the sympathetic ears of Shirley, he returned to secretly scrutinising Luluko, who had, by the look of it, finished the candy.

She got up, popped the stick into the wastepaper basket and walked out of the room. Shuffling his papers together, Suzaku muttered something about needing to go to the library to get a book a few moments later. This was not what he had in mind when he had come back to investigate, but the surveillance team could not cover every angle. While they were watching for outside contact, there was the offside chance that she might already be communicating with the Black Knights.

Trying not to appear to be hurrying as he made his way down the corridor, he spied a familiar tail of long black hair disappearing into a doorway ahead.

Following, he pushed the door open and—

Why were the wall tiles _pink_? Oh wait--

"This is the _girls'_ toilet, Suzaku," Luluko said, blinking at him in surprise.

"Oh. Well--I--"

"What are you doing, following me into the ladies?" Her demeanour and tone had changed suddenly. "Did you want to speak to me?"

She was looking with interest at his crotch and Suzaku belatedly realised that his erection was noticeably outlined by the fabric of his uniform.

"It's all right . . . you can tell me," Luluko said as he frantically started to apologise and wondered what in the world he was apologising for a moment later. 

"Er--" Her lips had been stained reddish-pink by the candy and Suzaku could not help but stare at them as she spoke.

"You're staring," she said, moving closer. 

On one hand, Suzaku felt the urge to bolt. On the other, he wanted to taste those cherry-red lips. What in the world was the matter with him? She was a potentially dangerous terrorist. And she was making his pants feel two sizes too small.

"I missed you," he said throwing caution to the wind. This could be some ruse to throw him off her trail. Would she continue to play this game if he did not walk away?

“Really?” she murmured. She was in his personal space now. “I thought there would be lots of girls who would have thrown themselves at a Knight of Rounds.”

There had been a few. The bold ones for whom his membership in the Rounds overshadowed his nationality. Their offers had not tempted him much.

“Yes, some girls--but they were more impressed with the title,” he said quickly as a small frown appeared on her brow. “It’s not like they knew me since I was ten.”

“Maybe I missed you--a little,” she said at last before leaning in to kiss him. Luluko tasted like the candy she had been eating. The very scent of her filled his world as his arms wrapped around her instinctively.

This was probably what they meant by becoming too involved with the subject under observation. But Suzaku knew what he would be facing when he came back here--a former childhood friend or a girl he had grown closer to before the horrific events that had opened a rift too broad to cross between them.

But if her memory was still altered, then . . . was it wrong to continue from where they had left off?

They were both flushed after that particularly intense kiss. Suzaku was fully aware of her body pressed up against his own--her thigh was rubbing right against his erection and he was afraid that he might embarrass himself if this continued. 

But Luluko had others ideas as her slim hand slid down the front of his uniform and came to rest against his crotch.

“H-hey--” Some of those girls had been forward--but not this forward. “Luluk--”

“Shush,” she whispered, pink in the face as she pulled him into the nearest stall and locked the door behind him.

“We don’t have to do this--” Here in the girl’s toilet--that was what he meant. But this furtive fumbling was oddly arousing. Perhaps that was why he did not actually stop her as she unzipped his fly and reached in to stroke him through his underwear.

“It’s going to be difficult to do homework like this,” she said, still attractive despite the fact that she was blushing as she tugged his underwear down. Suzaku’s face was probably the same shade of brilliant red as he watched her sink down before him and-- 

His brain was not really functioning at that moment, temporarily short-circuited as it was by the image of her taking him into her mouth. 

Suzaku had not taken up any offers from those girls. In retrospect, it might not have been such a good idea. He was much too on edge after the past few months on the field.

Swallowing back a moan as he was taken deeper into that warm, moist mouth, he leaned against the wall as he felt his knees going soft. The tiles were cool against his fevered skin. It felt unbelievably good as her tongue moved against his engorged member. That, or he had been repressing for too long.

He felt his trousers being tugged down so that her hand could cup his balls. “Aaahh, Luluko--” The very sight of her dark head bobbing up and down over his groin was terribly erotic and mind-blowing at the same time.

The hand that was stroking his ball sac shifted, moving deeper in. Suzaku groaned out loud as a delicate finger teased the rim of his anus. Then it pressed inwards suddenly--

Surprised, Suzaku almost jumped out of his skin as he came abruptly. Luluko did not turn away as he ejaculated, although she gagged a little around his member.

* * * * * * * * * * * *


End file.
